


The Right Kind of Alright

by Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHM_Koorii/pseuds/Kooriicolada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I've got to offer is burgers on the hood of a car. Nothing classy."</p>
<p>"I think I would be alright with that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Kind of Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Aged up, and possibly AU. Incest tag is just because that's what most of the fandom sees it as due to canon...
> 
> Nothing really happens, though.

Just as the clock on the dash flipped over to 7 o'clock Rose emerged from the hotel. Dave rolled his eyes at her punctuality. He would bet all the money in his wallet—not that there was much—that she'd been standing in the lobby waiting for the exact time they'd arranged. Probably smiling that nasty little Mona Lisa smile. There was no way she didn't know he was waiting.

He took her in at a glance as she strode toward the car like she was floating on air. She was decked out in a long, stylish skirt, a pretty blouse, and understated heels. The edges of her skirt rippled around her legs as she walks, smooth and sleek, and her face looked as veiled of expression as ever.

Dave leaned against the steering wheel, arms hooked over the upper curved and drummed a counterpoint to the music against it with his fingers. The slim, strappy purse over her shoulder looked like it was pale lilac, he noted as she stepped from the light around the hotel's entrance, the same color as the accents in her clothes. Black and lilac. Always coordinated with this babe. Christ.

He rolled his eyes up, taking in the front of the hotel. A fancy place, five fucking gold stars all the way up it's multiple stories. They probably had a room with a balcony view of the city, and access to a pool the size of a townhouse. Ms. Lalonde and her darling baby girl wouldn't shirk on their creature comforts. If Dave were a lesser man he might have felt just a bit shabby in comparison, but he wasn't so he doesn't. Not like he gives a shit anyway. Who does he have to impress?

Himself, that's who, and he's pretty damn okay with himself as he is.

The door squealed as Rose pulled it open and slid into the passenger's seat. Dave watched as she tucked her legs in. The cut of her heels showed off her ankles—slim and leading up to shapely legs swathed in sleek, dark fabric. He jerked his eyes back up, never having turned his head, as Rose reached up and clicked on the overhead light. The interior of the car lit with a pale yellow glow, and she pulled own the visor. Rose leaned forward, neck tilted back so that she could get a proper look at herself in the tiny mirror and idly began to reapply glossy black lipstick to her lips.

On anyone else it would have looked tacky and gothic, on Rose Lalonde it looked like it belonged there with the deep purple eyeshadow that brought out the rosy shade of her irises.

"You didn't even open the door for me, David," she said pertly. She didn't even glance at him, didn't look away from touching up her war paint. "I thought you were a proper gentleman."

Dave rolled his eyes. He'd long ago given up trying to correct her about his name. No matter what he did she insisted on calling him that. "You can open a door just fine on your own. No hellbent Momma Lalonde come down to see where her precious baby girl is running off to this late at night in a strange city?"

"Mmmm, no." She paused, pressed her lips together and gave her reflection a satisfied once over. Dave patiently waited through her silence as Rose tucked her lipstick away and pushed the visor back up, then sat back in the seat to buckle herself in. Timing was everything sometimes, and Dave Strider was a motherfucking master of timing. "She's out at a corporate dinner in line with the event she's attending. Fear not, you don't have to face the wrath of my mother yet."

"Passive aggressive wrath like a rhino giving you the stink eye across the watering hole, right?" He leaned away from the steering wheel and twisted around to check behind him out one way, checked the rear view mirror the other way, then started the car up. It didn't quite manage to purr, the piece of shit it was, but it rumbled to life and under a yank at the gearshift, he pushed down the pedal and sent them out into the traffic—light even at this time of day. "I don't know why you're dressed all fancy."

"Perhaps, but I do like to try and look my best. Perhaps you should give it a try some time."

Dave snorted.

The passing street lights cast sulfurous illumination into the car. They were just starting to flicker on as low light began to fade from the late summer sky. The breeze coming in through the window picked at Rose's short hair where she leaned against the door, chin cupped in her hand. "I'm not really a day to day black tie event kind of guy. If you wanted that you should have picked up some high class chump sitting around your five star hotel and it's five star restaurant."

"It's only four stars," she said.

"Damn, one off. There goes my perfect score."

Silence descends as he turned at the next stop light and headed toward his destination. Rose's eyes were closed, and Dave could smell the light floral scent of perfume. The city rushes by in flashes of concrete and reflective windows that glow red in the dying sunlight. No more than fifteen minutes later, Dave pulled into the drive-thru of a little burger joint that was one step up from McDonald's in that it wasn't a country wide super star. The golden arches could go suck it.

He ordered for the both of them in a lazy drawl, ignoring the way Rose's eyes bore into the side of his head. All the fixings for him, and easy on the sauces and no onions for her. A few minutes later and they were on the road again, Dave with a coke settled between his legs since he didn't have any cup holders that weren't occupied with random junk, and the bag of fast food balanced on one leg.

Rose drew lightly at the straw of her own drink, and reached over to fiddle with the dials on the radio.

"Who the fuck said you could touch my music, Lalonde?"

"Shut up and drive, David."

"You set that to a bad station and I'm dropping you at the nearest bus stop. You can find your own little lost puppy way back home then. Like Homeward bound or some shit."

She ignored him, of course, and he ignored her as she found a station she fancied and settled back to chew lightly at her straw. The city had begun to grow darker around them as twilight set in, turning the smog filled sky a mixture of pinks purples and blues. The city faded into downtown Houston, which was just a stones throw away from being regular old Houston, and Dave directed the car to an empty lot he knew of. It was all overgrown with weeds clustered around discarded tires and other bullshit. He parked the car, and for a moment he could only hear the sound of soda through a straw, and the low clamor of the city.

He picked up his drink and took a long draw, one wrist resting on the spokes of the steering wheel. His fingers dangled limply, and he watched the heat shimmer over the buildings through the windshield.

"Was there a reason we got food at all?" Rose asked, her voice that soft, needling tone that Dave had learned via phone calls meant she was looking to pick at all his crevices. Instead of answering her he unbuckled his seat belt, pushed the door open—had to lean on it and shove just so or it would stick—and clambered out. Dave circled around the front of the car, not even pausing as he deposited the food on the hood and meandered around to the passenger side.

Rose smiled up at him through the open window. Dave rested his arm on the roof of the car and peered down at her through his shades. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with blush, and that Mona Lisa smile curved the edges of her cheeks when she tipped her curved little chin up to him questioningly. It was the half lidded eyes that really sold the look though. That shit just said I'm a coy, snotty brat and I know everything. Dave asked, "Shall I get the door for you, your highness?"

"That would be lovely, thank you."

Dave yanked the door open, and it stuck just a little but didn't dare defy him in the end. Rose unfolded from the seat like a flower uncurling into morning air. Pointed toe first followed by the length of her leg and the swish of her skirt. With one foot on the gravel and dirt ground she held out her hand. Dave stared at her for long enough to make sure it was obvious he wasn't doing this without considerable refusal, then held out his own. Her hand alighted on his palm, fingers first and then the rest. Dave curled his fingers around the edges of her hand. It only took a light tug to draw her to her feet where she brushed absently at her skirts, setting them to rights.

Dave quirked a brow over his shades and backed up, hands still clasped, and drew her around the to the front of the car. He released her hand, braced the heels of his palms against the hood of the car and pulled himself up onto it. Perched on the hood of the car, Dave opened the bag of food while Rose drew herself up to sit next to him. He found hers first, the crinkled paper marked in squiggles that were supposedly meaningful, and held it out. She looked up to come face to face with it, her lips parting in slight surprise, and Dave smirked.

Rose pressed her lips together, and took it between her hands with unfounded primness. "Thank you."

"No prob."

They sat side by side on the rusted hood of the car as the night turned dark and watched the city lights come on in place of stars. Somewhere sirens sounded and closer still bad music poured from a run down apartment beside the lot. A crow cackled from its perch on the power lines above them. Rose picked at her food like it would eat her first, pulling it apart and slipping it past her painted lips. Dave just took a big bite that got sauce everywhere and had to lick his fingers clean.

It was a moment held together by matchsticks and twine, and probably just as combustible given their personalities, but it held weight and sat there between them like a tiny sun.

When he finished eating Dave wadded up the paper and tossed it across the adjourning space to a hollowed out tire. It went in smooth as silk, two points for Strider. Or was that soccer? Rose gave a little sniff.

"I told you I wasn't taking you no place classy, Lalonde," Dave repeated. He laid back on the hood, still sun warm from the day, and crossed his arms under his head.

"I will simply show you the error of your judgement some day." In a crackle of paper she tossed her own garbage into the same old tire, just as smooth, and lay back beside him.

"How long you going to be in Houston?"

"Two weeks. Mother thinks we need a vacation, and I decided to be a good daughter and not fight her for once."

"Huh, first time for everything I guess. I think that's probably the summoning call to the four horsemen though, better go check and see if we're spinning off into doomsday."

"Oh, please do. I wouldn't want any unnoticed portents of doom to surprise us."

Side by side they watched the sky finish darkening, and pretended the windows were stars as the heat of the day turned into the humidity of night and the crow picked at their trash. And if their hands ended up between them, fingers just touching but not quite entwined then that didn't quite matter.

The sky was an overturned bowl reflecting the cities too bright glow back at it, and it wasn't perfect, but it was what he had to offer and she didn't seem to mind.

So maybe it was alright.

Dave could work with alright.


End file.
